BBQ party
by Black star's writing
Summary: BL, M/M, Gay, Two male lovers, what ever you call it.


Joseph was sitting next to me, my sister decided that inviting my boyfriend's family over was a good thing. Then it turns out they didn't know we were dating. I look over at Joseph his heads bent down and his hair is covering his face, I look back at Joseph's dad who was lecturing us about talking to our families or something if you mute a person long enough it helps. I look back at him boredly and yawn to show he's not getting anywhere with me. "So, you done or no, I have stuff to grill." I say in a bored manner, I have never been very good at the whole regret and remorse thing. Joseph on the other hand isn't taking things too well, he's pretty much curled up in a ball and hasn't said a word. I rub Joseph's hair and do the best british accent, which counters my own Swedish accent, I can. "Cheer up old boy, pip pip cheerio tea, long live the king, Doctor who and what-nots." I say, normally because of how bad it was he would start cracking up, but I guess we were beyond that point because he didn't even reply. I frown I look at his dad, who was glaring at me, good he took a breath I was worried there for a second. I lay down on Joseph's lap looking up and him. "Hej, min kärlek." I coo softly, poking his nose with my finger. "Ow! Son of a." I curse under my breath, he bit me! I glare at the now smirking male. "No love for you tonight then." I say, quoting some movie we went to see on our first date. It seems his dad didn't think it was funny because his face turned red, again! Then Joseph's mother comes over and smiles at us. "What your father is trying to say is we wish you told us, and at least asked to take him on a date or so." Her voice is softer, nicer. I look at her and Joseph, sighing and remembering the first time we met in person.

 _I was at my job at the bakery when he walked in, he looked lost. It only took me a few minutes to figure out it was him. When I did I said my normal 'Hej' and added his user name. His eyes shot to me, I had a smirk. "Black star!" He yelled I was tackled to the ground and hugged half to death. "Hey, off! I'm at work!" I yelp hopelessly, he soon gets off of me. I smiled at him and got up. "So what chu doin'?" I put on a fake accent. He looks at me before a huge smile cracked open his face, showing off pearly teeth. "I'm moving here with family! I'm just a couple of blocks down from here." His voice is squeaking with excitement. I look at the clock, only a few minutes until I get off work. "I'll give you the grand tour then! I get off in 20 minutes anyways, may as well."_

My eyes travel back to the grill, I was grilling hamburgers. It was easy to grill with wood, unlike gas. I feel arms wrap around me and a head nuzzle into my back. "Foooooood." He whines. I look at the meat before putting five on a plate and handing them to him, he squeals and runs off to make everyone hamburgers, I'm guessing it's an american thing. I smile and turn back to the grill, I only have four left that need to cook.

After a painful amount of time, I finally just go inside and got my blow torch to cook the meat faster. Everyone get freaked out about it, it's so funny. Nothing goes wrong, other then I run out of fuel after the last of it was cooked up perfectly. I sit down next to my Brownie, the name I have given him after we started dating. I smirk at him, he made his burger bigger then his mouth which I may or may not have been staring at. "How are you going to fit that in your mouth, it's as big as you!" I say, hoping he would at least take some of the lettuce, tomato, and onion out. I looks down at it, then back to me. "I guess I did go a little overboard on it…" His words trailed off, I reach over and take one of the tomato slices he put on the monster sized hamburger. "Hey give that-" With those words I bit into the tomato slice three times and was gone. I smirked at him and his eyes go wide. "Why you little!" He tries to tackle me but I just pick him up and flip him over. "AHHH!" He yelps as his phone, wallet, key chain and some other random stuff fall out of his pockets. "You shouldn't try to do stuff like that when you know I'm bigger than you." I coo before walking over to the pool, him still being upside-down.

My sister laughs, so does his mother but I don't think his father was that amused at my actions. I kneel still holding him up over the pool. "Uggghhh, you're heavy I'm just gonna…" My voice trails off before an evil smile appeared on my face, his eyes go wide before I drop him into the pool. I sit at the edge of the pool and wait for him to come back up. When he does he's giving me the I'm-going-to-kill-you look. "Hej brownie." I coo to him offering him my hand, but he grabs my hands and pulls me in the pool with him. "Ahc!" I cry out before my voice is drowned out by the water. I push myself off the pool's bottom and see Joseph's feet, I smirk evilly to myself. I slowly swim under him then in a flash I grab him and pull him into my chest. Under water his hair is wildly out of control I smile at him, he looks at him with puffed out cheeks. I let go of him and go up for air, I just noticed the pain in my lungs of not getting air. I gasp for air, Joseph right behind me, I start laughing wildly. I pull myself out of the pool easily, Joseph starts to swim to the stairs but I grab him and pull him out with me. Of course he yelps and wiggles, he never makes it easy for me. I hug him like a child would hug a teddy bear or maybe a large pet. "Can we keep him?" I say in a small child's voice to my sister, who looked at if she just got done laughing at us. "No you can't keep him! He is a fellow human being!" My sister yells trying so hard not to laugh. "I'm Kellen, evil overlord of all the blackness of this world, you dare to tell me want I can and can not have!" I said lowering my voice so it's deeper. We both burst into laughing fits but mine ends when I hear a doorbell. I put down Joseph whom glares at me until I start to walk over to the door.

I open the door to reveal my egg and sperm donors. My jaw drops before I slam the door shut and run back to my older sister. I yell barely understandable Swedenglish, as my sister calls it. She frowns and walks to the door, me glaring at the door's direction. I hiss and hide behind Joseph when I hear footsteps. "'ats wron' wi' 'im this 'ime." I hear my sperm donor's voice. "It's nothing father, you know how teens can be." I hear my sister's voice. I growl lowly at the voices.

The End Never to finish. Deal with it.


End file.
